Redeemer
The Redeemer is a Superweapon from the Unreal series. It appears in all of the Unreal Tournament games. __TOC__ Overview The Redeemer is a portable thermonuclear warhead launcher and the most powerful weapon in the Unreal Tournament series. It comes with only one missile, so you need to find another Redeemer, if you need to use it again. Being an extremely dangerous weapon due to its intense splash damage, the Redeemer is intended strictly for far targets. The missile can either be fired in a linear manner similar to a standard rocket, or be dynamically flown around the arena till the target is spotted. Upon impact, the missile causes a massive nuclear explosion that obliterates anything within its damage radius, even the user. Therefore, keeping a suitable distance is strongly advised. Unreal Tournament ;Classification: :Thermonuclear Device ;Primary Fire: :Fires a huge yet slow moving missile that, upon striking a solid surface, will explode and send out a gigantic shock wave, instantly pulverizing anyone and anything within its colossal radius, including yourself. ;Secondary Fire: :Take control of the missile and fly it anywhere. You can press the primary fire button to explode the missile early. ;Techniques: :Remember that while this rocket is being piloted you are a sitting duck. If an opponent manages to hit your incoming Redeemer missile while it's in the air, the missile will explode harmlessly. To avoid this, it's a good idea to make unexpected twists and turns to make it harder for your opponents to shoot it down. In Unreal Tournament, the Redeemer appears as a bulky weapon in many maps. When fired in close quarters, everyone except the user's allies will get killed, though every survivor will be thrown off the explosion radius. The primary fire launches the missile to a point, just like a rocket. The secondary fire allows the player to guide the missile and hit any place the player wants to. The missile can be shot down by other players after being launched, thus denying the player any possible kill. Splash damage will still take effect if this happens. If the missile was launched in control (ie. steering) mode, using the secondary fire again will detonate the missile mid-flight. Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 ;Primary Fire : Launches the Redeemer in a straight line, unguided. ;Secondary fire : Allows you to take control of the Redeemer missile and guide it to it's destination. Unfortunately, you are unable to control your character or see anything around your character from this view so make sure you hide well. Unreal Tournament 3 ;Primary Fire : The missile is fired straight and goes until it hits something or is shot out of the sky. ;Secondary Fire : Allows you to guide the redeemer missile. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Launches the missile in 1st. person mode, allowing you to steer it to its destination with the mouse. Pressing fire again after launch will detonate the missile early. ; Alternate fire : Launches the missile in 1st. person mode, allowing you to steer it to its destination with the mouse. Pressing alt fire after launch will eject your view and send the missile on a straight path. Tips and tricks * A Redeemer missile can be harmlessly shot down. All hitscan weapons are effective, but the Shock Rifle has the combined advantages of long range and faster rate of fire. * The missile in its guidance mode, is excellent to scout around for enemies in spacious arenas. However, the user becomes vulnerable to any incoming attack, as long as the missile is in air. * Upon impact, the blast radius becomes visible, warning the passersby not to proceed any further. If caught in the blast, however, run away from the center of the blast area. * The maximum ammo capacity of Redeemer is one. Therefore, if you need to pick up another free Redeemer, you need to use yours first. * In team games, the user's allies are immune to the missile's splash damage. However, they will still receive the shock wave from the blast, causing them to be pushed off their tracks. Trivia * In Unreal Tournament, the Redeemer warhead has "Adios!" written on its side. In Unreal Tournament 2003 and 2004, the missile reads "Swallow this!" * The Redeemer did not exist in either of the Unreal Championship games, and was instead replaced by the T.A.G. Rifle, in the first Unreal Championship game. Curiously enough, there are several pieces of code for the weapon, and even damage strings such as: * In Unreal Tournament 3, the Redeemer is said to be nuclear, but when the player walks in an area the Redeemer was shot at, no radiation poisoning damage is given. * The UT3 Redeemer has the longest pull-out animation of any weapon, taking 3.2 seconds to be ready to fire. * On slow computers in Unreal Tournament, the missile won't have smoke. * The Redeemer is not present in Unreal II: The Awakening. Instead, the Singularity Cannon was the game's only superweapon, and in the single player game is obtained near the very end of the game. In the hidden botmatch mode, when picked up it will only hold 1 round instead of 667 rounds to balance the weapon's awesome power. * In UT4 the Redeemer used to have the same mechanics as the other iterations. But after an update, it was changed so no matter which mode is fired, it would always shot in 1st. person. * According to Jack Porter, the Redeemer got named after seeing a sign on a church in North Raleigh. Developer notes }} Preview notes }} Gallery redeemer.png|UT First-person view Warhead_Launcher.png|UT First-person view Rdeemer_2k4_launched.png|UT2004 Missile Head Rdeemer_2k4.png|UT2004 Redeemer !UT3-ConceptArt-Redeemer.jpg|UT3 Concept Art Unreal Tournament Redeemer guide|UT4 Redeemer guide !UT99-PS2-Weapon-Redeemer.jpg External links and references See also * Singularity Cannon * Ion Painter * Target Painter